


Love Under Blankets

by BCrepepie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCrepepie/pseuds/BCrepepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user Lintmaster1989 and I were chasing away the sad angsty feelings of one of her fan fictions and we decided Mink and Aoba in a pillow fort would be the perfect cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Under Blankets

“Alright done!”  Aoba exclaimed, the stretch of a smile widening his cheeks as he stepped back from his task to admire his craftsmanship.

Wiping the faint dampness away from under his bangs he breathed out a small sigh of relief. He’d been working on his spontaneous project for the last hour and a half, and he’d underestimated just how much effort it would actually take for him finish.  

“Indeed Aoba it looks very good.”

Aoba glanced down at the deep tinny voice at his side. Ren had helped him along the way of course. Giving out instruction and direction as Aoba needed them. Putting his hands on his hips, Aoba couldn’t help but beam down at his companion.

“Yup everything’s all ready for when Mink gets home.”

“Aoba, do not forget the snacks.” Ren reminded him.

“Ah that’s right!” Aoba blinked, remembering the assortments of sweet and salty treats he had left out in the kitchen.

Walking into the adjoining space Aoba gathered up the snacks and brought them back into the living room, setting them down right in front of his project. “Ok that should be everything, right Ren?”

Giving a curt nod in response Ren wagged his tail and sat next to Aoba’s feet,   
“Yes I do believe that this is all you had planned.”

Surveying his handiwork one last time Aoba bent down and gathered Ren into his arms, “Thanks as always.” He said softly, the familiar words rolling over his tongue as he brought their foreheads together.

“The pleasure is mine.” 

As the routine response made its way past Aoba’s ears he felt himself sigh. The relaxing atmosphere settling around him like a blanket and making him feel at ease.

Shaking himself before he zoned out too much, Aoba pulled Ren back from his embrace and couldn’t help but smile at his adorable form. Pink tongue sticking out as his bushy tail wagged slowly from side to side.

“Well then wish me luck Ren!” Aoba said excitedly.

“I’m sure you and Mink will enjoy yourselves.” Ren assured, “Have a good time Aoba.”

Feeling his cheeks warm a bit at Ren’s words Aoba nodded, feeling embarrassed as he placed his hand over Ren’s head to set him into sleep mode.

As soon as Ren’s eyes closed and the whirring of his small motor quieted Aoba’s ears picked up on the distant rumbling of a motorcycle engine. Hurrying to get himself ready before Mink walked through the door Aoba rushed into the spare room. Placing Ren’s sleeping form on the bed before going back and gathering up the tray of snacks. Settling down on his knees before ducking his head and making his way into the space he created.

Counting down the minutes until Mink walked through the door, Aoba couldn’t help but keep the grin off his face and hushed giggles from escaping his lips. He had weighed the pros and cons of waiting for Mink out in the open instead of hiding himself like he was now. He would’ve loved to see Mink’s expression when he laid eyes on what Aoba had done. But in the end the temptation to hide out proved too appealing.

The sound of Mink’s engine cutting off just outside, had Aoba holding his breath in anticipation. Listening as Mink’s heavy boots crunched through the gravel before climbing the porch steps. Then stopping just shy of the front door as a short conversation passed between Mink and Rurakan. The words muffled by the front door before it  swung open. The flaps of Rurakan’s wings flitting by before dissipating further into the house.

Aoba was glad he’d listened to Ren’s advice on letting the stoic bird in on his secretive plans, leaving Mink the only one out of the loop, at least for another few moments.

“Aoba?” Mink called out. An underlying note of confusion laced in his deep tone at the absence of Aoba’s usual ‘welcome home!’ greeting.

“In here!” Aoba responded from his hiding place, worrying his lip with a light touch of guilt for making Mink worry.

Pausing at Aoba’s muffled voice; Mink’s cautious footfalls rounded the entryway. Stopping when his eyes must have finally laid on what was now occupying the majority of their living space. Aoba couldn’t help but let out a laugh, imagining Mink’s face as he finally saw for the first time what Aoba had constructed.

Right in front of him and what Aoba had concealed himself in, was a blanket fort. Sheets and heavy comforters he had lifted from both their rooms and the linen cabinet all draped over the furniture and dining chairs Aoba had rearranged. All the pillows Aoba could find built up on one side to form a sturdy wall, and a sign Aoba had hastily made on a whim that read:

‘Fort Aoba and Minky’

A hum Aoba couldn’t quite discern the meaning of came from Mink, and Aoba clamped down on the urge to call out to him again. Wanting Mink to decide for himself on whether to indulge Aoba or to leave him be.

Only a few seconds of silence hung in the air, then Aoba was listening as Mink brought himself before the entrance of the fort, his joints cracking softly as he crouched down. Watched the sheets waving slightly as he poked around trying to find the opening that would grant him access inside.  Aoba thought he had made it easy enough for Mink to fit through, but when he cursed under his breath and some of the pillows tumbled loose from the outside wall Aoba had to put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs.

The shape of Mink’s fist then cut through the blankets surrounding them, the rest of him following carefully as he eased his large body into the cramped space. Their eyes met just as Mink got his hips past the front sheets, and Aoba was pleased to find the faintest trace of a smile on Mink’s lips.

“I see you’ve been busy today.” Mink mused when Aoba didn’t say anything.

Nodding excitedly Aoba wiggled in the blanket cocoon he had wrapped himself in, moving to the side so Mink could have more room to maneuver himself.

“I thought it’d be fun!” Aoba explained, “Granny used to let me build these on rainy days when I was a kid, and since the forecast said we’d have a storm later I figured why not?”

“I see.” Mink commented thoughtfully, his golden eyes roaming around the space.

“I brought in some snacks too; I figured we could eat a little while we watch a movie!”

Aoba sat up and brought out his coil, fiddling with the buttons and bringing up a small screen he flicked through to find the movies he had pre-downloaded earlier in the day. Some cool looking westerns for Mink, as well as some science fiction and comedy for Aoba. Blushing as he read one of the titles Aoba made a mental note in his head:  _And one Romance._ He definitely didn’t remember clicking that one, maybe Ren had snuck it in?

While engrossed in the floating blue screen in front of him Aoba didn’t pay attention as Mink came closer. His gaze only torn away when Mink’s warm fingers cupped the bottom of his chin. Tilting his head up slightly so Mink could bring their lips together for a chaste kiss.  

As always warmth spread throughout Aoba’s body, the smell of rich spices overcoming his senses. Kisses from Mink were always like this and Aoba couldn’t help but sigh, opening his mouth so he could deepen their kiss.

A pleasant hum rumbled from Mink’s chest as Aoba flicked his tongue out over Mink’s bottom lip. While at the same time Aoba reached up to wrap his arms around Mink’s neck so he could pull them closer together. Losing himself in the pleasing sensation of their tongues as they lazily pushed against one another. Felt the soft pressure of their lips, and the slight grazing of their teeth.

Aoba barely registered the sensation of Mink pushing him down into the pillows and blankets below. It was only when he felt Mink’s fingers slide under his shirt to rub against his nipples, did Aoba gasp and pull away from their kiss.

“Ah Mink wait-” Aoba said breathlessly, the sudden make out session leaving him dizzy and nearly forgetting all his earlier plans of a nice night with Mink simply watching movies and eating junk food.

“Wait?” Mink teased, pinching one of Aoba’s nipples between his fingers and watching as it made him gasp and arch his back, “You’re the one who started this.”

Aoba could feel the burn of his embarrassment rise to his ears and he glanced off to the side, trying to find the words to throw back at Mink.

“Ah- well you-”

“Me?” Mink interjected before Aoba could even try. His voice playful as he lowered his head so he could lick and suck at the sensitive skin of Aoba’s belly. 

Jumping at the ticklish feeling of Mink’s tongue on his stomach Aoba squeaked and placed his hands on either side of Mink’s head. Feebly pushing at him as if it would be enough to deter him. Aoba didn’t know if the responding chuckle that came from Mink was due to his pathetic attempt or the squeak from earlier.

“Mmn…Mink.” Aoba breathed as Mink began to travel lower, tugging on the silky stands of his hair as his teeth grazed Aoba’s hip.

When he felt hands at the clasp of his belt buckle, Aoba felt himself succumb fully to heat that had begun pooling in his stomach. Movies and snacks could come later, right now he wanted Mink. Tilting his hips so that Mink could pull down his jeans, Aoba’s breath hitched as the rough fabric rubbed against his budding erection.

“Already feeling it?” Mink laughed quietly as he palmed Aoba through his boxers.

Aoba could only pant as Mink started to touch him. First with just the tips of his fingers, then in a firmer grip as he lowered his head back down to trace the shape of Aoba’s cock with his mouth. 

With the barrier of his boxers still in place Aoba made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. legs twitching and hips moving of their own accord as Mink continued to tease him, the fabric of his boxers quickly beginning to dampen with saliva.

“Ahhh…Mink…t-take them off, please.” Aoba moaned, giving Mink’s hair a rough pull when he pressed his tongue up against Aoba’s balls.

Without comment Mink obliged. Hooking his thumbs under the elastic waistband of Aoba’s underwear and pulling them down his legs along with the rest of his pants. Sitting back on his knees Mink pulled off his shirt and pitched it off to the side. Pausing as he reached for the button of his pants and looking at Aoba. Legs splayed wide with his cock lying heavy and dripping against his abdomen. 

Aoba tried hard not to let his embarrassment overcome him. It’s not like Mink hadn’t seen any of it before. But in this position, with Mink’s golden stare raking over every inch of his blushing skin it was hard not to feel self-conscious.

“The cream?” Mink prompted as Aoba continued to blush under his gaze.

Bristling because Mink didn’t even need to ask if Aoba had brought it into the tent in the first place, Aoba could practically feel the steam blasting out his ears as he turned his head to the side and pointed his chin at a stack of pillows to his right.

Leaning over Mink pushed his hand under the pillows, feeling around for only a few seconds before grabbing the small wooden box and pulling it out of its hiding spot. Aoba watched breathlessly as Mink unscrewed the lid, the fresh smell of flowers tickling his nose as Mink scooped out a dollop and rubbed it between his fingers. Bringing them to his lips and coating them with an additional layer of saliva before moving them down to Aoba’s lower half.

Tensing as the cold wet sensation slid between his cheeks, Aoba grit his teeth and gripped the blankets below him as Mink pushed one wet finger into him. It was always an uncomfortable feeling at first, no matter how many times Mink and he did it, and Aoba wondered if he’d ever get used to it. 

When Mink went from one finger to two, twirling and scissoring them inside to widen his hole Aoba’s breathing hitched. The wet sounds and sensations below making his heart pound and blood pump hot in his veins.

“Ngh-”

As Mink continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Aoba he brought his mouth back down to the juncture of Aoba’s thigh. Placing a small kiss there before turning his head and taking Aoba’s dick in his mouth.

“Uah, ahh!” Aoba cried out as Mink’s mouth, warm and wet enveloped him, “Mink…Ah-”

Aoba’s legs jerked to the side, his foot coming in contact with one of the dining room chairs. Aoba heard its wooden legs skid to the side, the tumbling of pillows as they fell over, and then his vision went completely white. The sheets he used for the roof of the fort having collapsed around him.

Blinking a few times it took Aoba a few seconds to actually process what had happened. And then he was furiously pushing at the sheets, a mild feeling of claustrophobia tickling the back of his mind.

Mink had yet to say a word and Aoba called out to him. Slightly worried even though nothing as soft as pillows and sheets could’ve caused any damage.

“Mink? Are you-” Aoba’s voice cut off as he felt something hot and hard push against his ass. Two strong hands gripping the underside of his thighs and pushing them to his chest.

Then Mink was pushing his dick into Aoba, not stopping until the entire thing was sheathed in Aoba’s butt. Aoba cried out at the burning sensation as his ass widened to accommodate Mink’s size. His fingers continued to claw at the sheets, desperate to escape the suffocating feeling.

“Mink!” Aoba called, his humid breath blowing back at him with the sheets still so close to his face.

A heartbeat after, Aoba’s view of the sheets was replaced by Mink’s face hovering just a few inches from his. Drawing his eyebrows together Aoba glared at the mischievous glint in Mink’s eyes. His lips forming a pout when Mink did nothing but stare.

“That was mean.” Aoba sniffed, a small tear forming at the corners of his eyes. 

Bringing his large hand up to cup Aoba’s cheek, Mink rubbed his thumb against his face in a comforting way.

“My apologies.” Mink said.

“Liar you’re not so-RY!” With a sudden thrust Aoba’s voice pitched upwards. Hands shooting out to grab at Mink’s arms to steady himself as Mink started up a rhythm.

“Unf- ahh..!”

Pushing his tongue past Aoba’s lips and bringing their mouths together Mink kissed him. Instantly Aoba forgot the rest of his argument and instead he kissed Mink back with equal fervor. His arms and legs wrapped around Mink as they moved together.  

With the blankets still wrapped around their bodies Aoba felt as if he were in a cocoon. The air surrounding them quickly turning humid and causing the sheets to stick to their sweating bodies. It was suffocating, but somehow it also felt so good. 

Everything around him was Mink. The air he breathed in, the wet sounds invading his ears, the taste in his mouth, the heat in his skin. The way his body bobbed up and down with Mink moving inside him. It was all starting to become too much, and as Mink changed his angle, bearing down over and over against that spot inside Aoba, he felt himself being to unravel.

“Mink! There!” Aoba moaned lewdly, “If you keep thrusting like that I’ll- Ahh-”

Wordlessly Mink took Aoba’s leaking cock into his grip, pumping the hard length up and down at a quick pace. Aoba threw his head back, unable to keep his voice from spilling out of him as Mink plunged deeper and deeper into him. Harsh pants left Mink’s throat as he pulled Aoba against him roughly, his face drawn up in a tight expression.

As Aoba looked into Mink’s face their eyes connected. And seeing the burning lust in Mink’s gaze makes his brain fuzz over and pushes him to the edge. His fingers dig into Mink’s dark skin, the overwhelming pleasure shooting through him as he orgasmed into Mink’s palm.

“Ha- Ha…” Mink’s heavy groan spilled from his lips as Aoba’s body reflexively tightened around him.

He takes a few short, uneven gasps and his harsh movements still. Aoba feels Mink’s cock pulse within him, then warmth spreading out and filling his insides with cum. For a few moments nothing but the sounds of their breathy pants fills the hot air between them. Then Aoba is feverishly pushing at the sheets still covering them once more. This time not stopping until they were off completely and he could breathe cool air.

Pulling himself out Mink moved his large body to lie beside Aoba. His clean hand coming up to push Aoba’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead. Aoba opened his bleary eyes to Mink’s soft touches, and when he saw the absolute look of love that painted itself on his rugged features he felt his throat tighten.

“W-what?” Aoba asked, the weight of Mink’s gaze causing him to stutter.

“Nothing,” Mink answered, “Just thinking how cute you are to think of doing something like this.” He gestured to the disarray of pillows and blankets now haphazardly strewn across the space around them.  

Aoba sucked in a breath, turning on his side and away from Mink on a huff.

“Well ex-cuuuse me,” he said haughtily, “Next time I’ll find something else to preoccupy my time with.”

Mink just chuckled at Aoba’s childish act, moving so that he lay beside him and wrapping him in his arms.

“Do as you wish” Mink whispered as he drew Aoba in close to him. “I love it when you do.”

“B-be quiet!” Aoba said, his voice raised as he reached for a near-by pillow and covered his head with it.

He could still hear Mink laugh as his embraced tightened around him. Even as Aoba relaxed back against him, muttering half-hearted complaints into his pillow he couldn’t stop the words that left him on a sigh.

“I love you too.”


End file.
